


Bad Decisions Theater

by BugTongue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A Kind Of Panicked Blowjob But In The Socially Acceptable Manner, Anyway Will Someone Help Kurapika, But You Have To Tilt Your Head A Little, If You Squint It's Kurokura, M/M, Maybe Not That Much, Trans Character, failsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Kurapika is either being very self destructive or very petty but in either case he's gonna have to stop before he gets himself into trouble.Takes place on the Black Whale but I'm not paying too close attention to canon.





	Bad Decisions Theater

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to fakeout with the Chrollo pairings until I grow the [redacted] to write actual content.

He wanted to kill him.

He wanted to kill Chrollo, and yet confronted with the object of his abhorrence he could feel a heat curling under his suit that didn't belong to the context. When Chrollo looked at him like this, when he invaded his space and spoke to him like was worth the energy, it tugged at something in his heart he didn't care for at all. The notion he might want the man's undivided attention turned his stomach as much as it flipped from anticipation.

That didn't diminish his want for Chrollo's blood on his hands, nor the desire to rend his flesh and gouge out his eyes with the sick satisfaction that came from righteous retribution. So when Kurapika found his back to the wall and Chrollo only inches from touching him, close enough to smell his hair gel and cologne that was clearly hiding the fact he'd been living in the same clothes for god knows how long, he couldn't untwist the twin desires. It froze him there, his palms flat against the metal wall of the ship as Chrollo pushed closer and flicked the pin attached to his jacket, reminding him of his responsibilities.

"Don't get in my way Kurapika, you're not the one I want to kill right now." Chrollo looked like the namesake of his gang, like a phantom, smudges under his eyes to rival Kurapika's and his skin an even more sickly pale than last time they'd met. He needed a shower. He needed to get out of Kurapika's face, the violence in his aura made the younger Hunter's skin burn and his mind race with next moves, next steps, how he might survive a fight in this hallway if Chrollo decided to quench some of his bloodlust here and now.

"You're after Hisoka then, I keep an eye on current events. There were local news stories up on the Hunter website." Kurapika kept his eyes on Chrollo's despite the intimacy of the action, unwilling to look away. He watched those black eyes harden.

"Perhaps Judas was a traitor after all."

"Not to sound unfeeling but if this is going to turn into another quasi religious monologue I'd rather pass." The strength and speed it took to get past Kurapika's guard didn't belong to most nen users, so when the hand closed around his throat and its palm crushed into his windpipe hard enough to bruise, to restrict his airflow completely, he was genuinely surprised. The action itself however was not, and Kurapika refrained from reacting, still staring at his adversary. He could die any moment now, any moment, and instead of fear he felt an absurd wave of lust that stuck around even after Chrollo let go of him and continued down the hall into obscurity.

Kurapika brought a hand up to his throat as he swallowed, feeling how tender the skin was and willing the spots out of his vision. This was a problem. To go back to his post as ruffled as he was would invite too many problems, but not doing so soon would leave his charges out if his sight for too long. So, he texted Leorio.

'Are you free?'

'For a bit.' 'Why?'

'I'll be at your room in ten minutes.'

It wouldn't be that soon, of course, but he didn't have the time or concentration to give a correct estimated. As it was, it was closer to twenty minutes, and when he knocked he barely touched the door before it was open and he was pulling Leorio down into a kiss. After the first kiss Leorio tried to speak and broke off into a groan when that only invited a warm tongue in against his teeth. He pulled Kurapika into the room and fumbled to shut the door behind them, fingers brushing over the lock several times before he managed to flip it. While he was distracted, Kurapika sank to his knees, pressing kisses over Leorio's shirt and sweatpants, both much thinner than his usual suit and now also his nurse uniform. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and slapped his hand against the door for support as Kurapika mouthed at his crotch.

"You could, you, could say hi first." His face only flushed deeper when Kurapika looked up at him from the floor, pulling on the drawstring of his sweats with his teeth. "Hi. Is this alright?" He slid a hand up the inside of Leorio's thigh just to watch his eyelids flutter as he tried to keep them open.

"Yeah, yes, don't let my newly found sense of like, propriety stop you, you from, yeah..." His eyes finally shut as Kurapika wasted no time at all pulling his cock out and licking at the head. It slid past Kurapika's lips, who didn't bother to hold back the sound of want fighting for space in his mouth or seem all that bothered after taking too much too fast. He pulled back after choking only to take a breath and go back down on him, tongue shifting eagerly along the underside.

  
Leorio put a shaking hand on top of Kurapika's head until he figured out how to pet the golden strands, knuckles brushing along one warm ear to elicit a shiver. Like this Kurapika didn't have to think about much more than his current task, he didn't even bother with his own need, just rushed Leorio to and through orgasm. He took the moments afterwards to lazily lick the other's cock until it wasn't as much of a sloppy mess, slipping out of his jacket both because of the heat and so he could wipe the slick off his mouth and throat with the back of his sleeve, gaze sliding up to watch Leorio catch his breath.

  
Eventually his eyes opened. Slowly, the lids trying to stick shut, his eyes uncrossed and Leorio brought a hand to his face to wipe off the sweat. Instead of waiting for Kurapika to stand, he sank down to the floor with him for a kiss, one large hand pressing against Kurapika's until he sat back off his knees with his back to the door.

  
The motion reminded Kurapika of what drove him here, and he shut his eyes, only opening them when stubble brushed along his jaw and warm, recently balmed lips kissed along his throat. The hand against his chest slid down into the front of his pants, then back out, taking the tucked shirt with it. He unbuttoned Kurapika's dress shirt with much more agility than his previous funblings with the door even as he pulled the edge of an ear into his mouth and massaged the flesh between his teeth. Leorio didn't hurt him on purpose when they were like this, but right now Kurapika almost wished he would.

  
The hand moved back into his pants until his palm was snugly situated to grind into him, the other hand creeping up under his shirt to bring his ribcage some relief, when Kurapika's hands jerked to take hold of Leorio's shoulders.

  
“Wait. Wait…” His voice was beyond soft, dipping into a whisper, and he refused to open his eyes. Leorio back off easily and the following silence led him to believe he was being watched, looked over critically.

  
“... You're shaking, Kurapika. Can you tell me what's going on?” His warm hands covered his shoulders this time, pulling him in carefully until he pressed his face to Leorio's chest. He breathed in, relaxing only slightly on the exhale.

  
“I have to go back to work soon.”

  
Leorio nodded, and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
